Relief
by Wannabe-Temari
Summary: How would you feel if your mother died and your world got turned upside down. Well lets empathise with Temari shall we? Read and Review. ONE SHOT


I'm Missing You.

_One of us will have to go..._

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched my mother fall to the ground, blood seeping from the slash against her throat, her lifeless green eyes that use to hold so much warmth now show only emptiness, I looked up from my dead mother to glare harshly at the man who had murdered my mother, he smirked back with confidence, and that was his mistake.

I stood shakily with the kunai that had killed my mother in my hand, I looked over at him with such ferocity it made him take a step back in fear, I smirked at such an act, now he was afraid? Well too bad, I wasn't in the mood to be forgiving.

I cut my finger and watched as blood seeped out slowly, I wiped the blood across my fan and swished it in the air while yelling, "Wind Summoning Jutsu"

The man turned to flee but Kamatari was too fast for him, as the powerful gusts of wind sliced at his flesh, Kamatari sliced him in half with a single swipe of his lethal scythe. I smirked at his death, how dare he come in my room and kill my mother when she had just expressed her upmost fears to me.

I looked down at my mother, my eyes glazed over with tears once more, I dropped everything and ran to her blindly, I wept against her fallen body, tears falling down my face endlessly, I gripped onto her as though she were the only one holding me down in this world, I caressed her beautiful face carefully, her eyes were closed and I knew deep down that she would never open her eyes again and watch over me like usual.

"I'm so sorry...mother" I cried, whilst I cried I knew that everything from that day would change, my future, my life...everything.

_Flashback._

"_Mother?" I asked worriedly as I watched her close my door with frightened eyes, she walked over to me and held me tightly._

"_My dear sweet Temari, what will become of you?" she whispered against my shoulder._

_I pulled back and looked at my mother with confusion, what was she trying to say? _

"_Y-Your father...he had become corrupt...with power and this stupid Village! Temari, promise me that you won't become so void that all you think about is being powerful, promise me" My mother cried as she stood up shakily._

"_I-I promise, but your not making and sense!" I said while looking up at my mother._

_She knelt down and whispered into my ear, "Your father plans to put a demon into Gaara, you must protect him with your life, show him love, but the problem is my dear, you, what will become of you? I would rather die than see you get torn to pieces by our estranged village!"_

_Before I could reply there was a blast and then a man stood at the doorway, staring at my mother with bloodlust, I didn't like the way he was looking so I went to get my fan and demand him to leave at once, but when I turned around..._

_Flashback end._

**10 years later...**

"Happy Birthday Tem, how does it feel to be 16 eh?" Kankuro yelled with a smirk, as he hugged me warmly.

"Okay I guess..." I drawled with a small smile, it was a tradition in Sunagakure that when your eldest child turned 16 you were suppose to present them a gift worth more than a fortune, but as usual my father had forgotten my birthday, so there wouldn't be an almighty gift waiting for me when I got home.

"Aww don't be like that, your the best Kunoichi in Suna, the eldest child of the Fourth Kazekage and your my sister, so you must feel pretty special ?" Kankuro teased lightly.

I smirked at him before saying, "The best Kunoichi in Suna eh?"

Kankuro shrugged helplessly before saying, "Did you at least plan on doing something special today?"

"I did actually, but its none of your business" I replied before disappearing from sight, leaving a flustered looking Kankuro in the middle of town square, I was flying up in the air on my fan, enjoying the heat of the sun burning into my skin, my thoughts began to drift back to that day that ruined everything.

Its been 10 years and I still can't get over her death, she will always be apart of me, sometimes I wish I was stronger so I could have fixed everything that had happened prior to my birthday, my bastard of a father indeed planted a demon named Shukaku into my little brother Gaara, the years to come were filled with pain and fear, but I stood beside him confidently, I had mastered the arts of the wind, I was to become the youngest Jonin in the whole village, everything was looking up for me now, ever since we had a run in with a Konoha ninja named Naruto Uzumaki, he truly was my savior, turning Gaara from a monster to a normal human being, my father was still the same heartless bastard but I think he's reached his end because I heard from the councillors that he would be retiring soon, thank god, my mother may be dead but I still have many loved ones with me.

I've even found love in a Konoha ninja named Shikamaru Nara, he was the heir to his clan and had an iQ of 200+ , he made me realise that strength didn't exactly come from how feirce you attacked, it was from how you used your mind to attack, I now realise that I am so much more than a few kills, so much more than a few swings of my fan, and for that I'm always grateful.

"I hope I've made you proud, mother" I called out to the sky, hoping that she had heard me and was now smiling down at me.

There was a time in my life when I had cut myself off from the world, keeping to myself, taking care of my own needs and not caring for anyone else, I use to glare at everyone who tried to get close to me, I was just so depressed and caught up with my mothers death that I hadn't seen that I was hurting others aswell, I had deserted Kankuro at his weakest, left Gaara to face his own ordeal alone, and for that I will always feel guilty for not being there for them, my own brothers at that.

Three years ago I had found out that the man I had killed was in fact on orders from the Kazekage himself, my father, I had cried wondering why my father had ordered someone to kill my mother, his wife, when my father had walked into my room and had hugged me for the first time, he had whispered that he was sorry and that he had done it for the villages sake, and that was the day I understood what my mother was trying to say to me when she had said that he was corrupt with the villages matters. Ever since that day I never cried and never showed any emotions towards my fathers, I just kept to myself and watched over my brothers dutifully.

I sighed with defeat, what a life to live? But I was strangely proud of myself to have made it this long, if I were any weaker I would have died ages ago, by my own hand or even Gaaras.

I let a single tear fall down my face as I whispered into the wind, "Thankyou...for everything"

**Authors Note: **_I hope you guys enjoyed that emo-ish one shot about Temari's wacky lifestyle. I was listening to a song called 'Im Missing You' and it sort of got me into a depressed state, so I started to write this up, Its mainly about how the death of Temari's mum affected her life in many ways...REVIEW ?_


End file.
